Young Volcanoes
by PrincessPanda93
Summary: It's been nearly two years and Nick and Jeff couldn't be happier. They are about to get to married and go on their honeymoon and live happily ever after awww yeah! This is a sequel to my story Stole My Heart, however it is not necessary for you to have read SMH to be able to read and enjoy this story. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? I have had no inspiration to write at all. But then I was playing Life with my awesome, awesome biffle, **_**darrenchris6**_** and we both came up with, well okay she came up with them both, but there are two Niff story in the works, one is hers and one is this one. **

**Now this one is a continuation of sorts of my story "Stole My Heart". Now, you don't **_**need **_**to read SMH to read this one, but I would greatly appreciate it if you did. Tori and I reread it, in preparation of this story, and omfg I'm so proud of it. It starts off pretty bad, lots of embarrassing mistakes, but then Tori and I agreed to beta each other and it got better lol.**

**So a short recap of SMH: It's a story of Nick and Jeff meeting and falling in love (very fast). It's just a short, fluffy and silly fic. Nothing you need to emotionally prepare yourself for and this one is going to be the same way. **

Young Volcanoes

I woke up when Tori barged into my bedroom waving around the Supernatural calendar that was supposed to be hanging on my wall. "One week until you are Mr. Jeffery Duval!" she exclaimed plopping down onto my bed. "Are you excited? I am so excited. Such happy. Very excite. Much gay. Wow."

"Tori," I mumbled rubbing my eyes. "You were given a key for emergencies."

"This is an emergency," said Tori. "I'm out of orange juice." She got up and walked out of my room, presumably going to help herself to my orange juice. Sighing, I got out of bed and followed her. By the time I reached the kitchen she had poured herself some OJ and was just pressing the brew button on my coffee maker.

"Coffee," I said with a sigh.

"That stuff is going to kill you," she said to me, rolling her eyes.

"No, this stuff is what keeps me alive." The machine stopped spraying the warm brown liquid into my mug and I quickly picked it up, bringing it over to the fridge and adding creamer to it.

"Don't you get free coffee at work?" Tori asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "But I'm not at work now." I took a sip of God's greatest miracle and sighed happily. Being a manager at Starbucks has its perks, but it does nothing for me when I wake up in the morning.

"Do you have work today?" Tori, who was rummaging through my fridge, wanted to know.

"At noon."

"Until when?" She emerged with some left over Thai.

"Eight."

"Ulg," She pulled a pair of chopsticks out of the drawer and started eating. "I wanted to, like, go to the Met or something. I've lived here four years and have never done that."

"So take Kim. She gets out of class at like eleven thirty." Tori made a noise. It was a cross between a groan and a sigh. "Are you two fighting?"

"I don't know," She said. "Kim's been weird lately. She's been, like, ignoring me all week."

I turned to the stove and rolled my eyes. Ever since Tori and Kim met they've been inseparable, but lately the two of them have been getting on each other's nerves a lot. And it's always the stupidest things. "Did you get into another fight?" I asked, reaching for the cereal we kept in the cabinet next to the stove.

"No!" Tori huffed. "I've got no freaking clue why she's acting like this."

I poured out a bowl of cereal and went to get the milk. "So invite her to go to the Met and ask her about it.

Tori threw the empty Thai food carton out and tossed the chopsticks in the sink. "I can't ask her anything if she won't talk to me." She came over and kissed my cheek. "Have a nice day at work. I may stop in and visit."

"Please do," I said as I watched her walk to the door. She turned around when she got there and grinned.

"Next week when I come here, you will be married."

"And you will be giving your key back so that we can have some privacy."

"Never!" Tori grinned. "How else am I supposed to learn about your sex life?" She winked and opened the door.

"Tori!"

"Bye!" She called shutting the door behind her.

…

"What on earth is that?" I asked when I walked through the door at nine thirty that night. My fiancé stuck his head out of the blanket fort that was constructed in our living room and grinned at me.

"What does it look like? Get in."

"Let me change, I smell like coffee."

"I love when you smell like coffee. Come on, come on."

I sighed. "Fine." I dropped my backpack in front of the TV and crawled into the fort after Nick. He had brought in what looked like all of our pillows and blankets and arranged them around. "What is the point of this?" I asked him as I leaned in to kiss him hello.

"This," he said after he kissed me. "Is because," he gave me another kiss. "In a week we will be married. And that is the most adult thing you can do. So I figured we should do childish things while we still can."

I grinned at him. "That sounds perfect." I kissed him again, letting my lips linger on his before I pulled back.

"Uh-uh," Nick mumbled, grabbing my face and pulling me back. He pushed me down onto the pillows and hovered over me, his lips never leaving mine. I curled my fingers around handfuls of his shirt, pulling Nick down on top of me. I tangled our legs together and pushed my hands under his shirt. His back was warm against my palms and I pushed his shirt up even more, until Nick sat up and pulled it off. I sat up too, reattaching our lips as I pulled my shirt up. Nick pulled away and impatiently pulled my shirt off, tossing it away. We fell back down on the pillows and started kissing again.

My hands greedily roamed over Nick's back, pulling him closer to me, our bare chests flush against each other. Our legs were tangled again and I felt Nick kicking off his shoes. I copied his actions, discarding of my shoes as fast as I could. Our kiss was getting faster and sloppy. A hungry kiss of teeth and tongue and need. My fingers slipped under the waist band of his jeans. Nick pulled his lips off of mine and started kissing down to my neck. I was breathing heavy and he started sucking on my pulse point. I let out a small moan, arching my neck, giving him better access. I slipped my hands around his waist and unbuttoned his jeans. I was getting impatient. There was too much clothes still on our bodies. I started pushing the denim down, his underwear following.

Nick brought his lips back to mine and I rolled us over. I sat back, pulling his pants completely off. "You next," Nick said popping the button on my jeans.

I shimmied out of my pants and kicked them away, positioning myself back over Nick, pressing our bodies together, savoring the feel of the skin-to-skin contact.

I wrapped my legs against Nick's waist. He grunted and thrusted down against me, which brought a moan out of my mouth. I reached down and took his dick in my hand. His breath was hot in my face as I started stroking it. He moaned and kissed me again, but I pulled back after a moment, panting. "I need you in me," I whispered before taking his bottom lip between my teeth and pulling. Nick's brown eyes were the delicious shade of melted chocolate that he got when he was turned on. I released his lip. "Now," I growled. My legs dropped away as Nick sat up, reaching for the lube. I impatiently watched him slather it on his fingers. Finally, _finally_ he leaned back down, trailing his finger from my balls to my hole. I closed my eyes and arched my hips up, wanting, _needing_ more. When Nick slipped the first finger in I cried out, my fingers curling into his hair. When he started wiggling the finger around I bit my lip, a sigh escaping my lips. "Another," I whispered. He complied, slipping in his middle finger and continuing to move around, opening my up. He quickly slipped in the third finger, teasing me a bit before hitting the _spot_. I pulled on his hair and moaned loudly. "Get in meeeeeee," I demanded. Nick happily followed order, lubing himself up and sliding inside me. We both groaned at the feeling. I reached up for his face, pulling it back down to me so that I could kiss him. "Move," I whispered against his lips. He did and _oh _it felt good. We picked up a rhythm, our bodies moving together perfectly, as they always did. I had one curled in Nick's dark hair, and he had one curled around me, pumping in the same rhythm as his hips.

"I love you," Nick mumbled against my neck. "I love you,"

I guided his head back up so that I can look into his eyes. "I love you," I said breathlessly. I reattached our lips, savoring the feeling of his lips, his hands, his whole body on top of me.

I came a second before him, my eyes rolling back in my head. He rested his head against my chest with a grunt as his hips slowed. After a minute he picked his head up and kissed my chest. He took a deep breath and then kissed a trail back up to my lips. I sighed contentedly and kissed him back.

…

I was drifting in and out of consciousness as Nick absent-mindedly drew patterns on my back.

"Jeff," He murmured. I felt his lips moving against my forehead.

"Mmmmmmm."

"We are getting married in a week." I felt his grin, my own lips turning up.

"I know," I whispered. I planted a soft kiss on his chest. "Now that it's only a week away," I said, tilting my head up to look at him. "It feels like it is never going to get here. I want to get married _now_. I don't want to wait anymore."

"Me either." He paused, his fingers falling still on my back. "Jeff," He said hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"What if we didn't wait?"

"What?"

"What if we went to city hall tomorrow and just got married. Without anybody."

"I think your mother would kill us. And I think that Tori and Kim would slowly and very violently murder us as well. And I think," I propped myself up on my arms and looked him in the eyes. "That that is exactly what I want to do."

"Really?" He asked. "I mean, I've been thinking about this the whole time. I never wanted this big spectacle wedding. I just want to marry you, Jeff. I don't need two hundred people to witness it."

"Me either." I said. "Honestly, the whole thing has made me uncomfortable. My family barley scraped by growing up and all this money your parents have put into this, I feel like I'm going to have a panic attack. And I think that if we elope I might have a panic attack because of all the work your mom has put into this wedding. Can't do it, Nick, I want to but oh my gosh I can't just make all the checks your mom made out be for nothing. OK. Big wedding it is."

"Jeff," Nick placed his hand on my leg. "Chill out, babe. If you don't want the big wedding, and I don't want the big wedding, then let's just elope. My mom will understand."

"Your mom will kill us."

"At least we will have been married for a little while before she did."

I laughed.

"Alright. It's settled. We're eloping."

"Okay." I leaned forward and kissed him. "But not tomorrow. If we do it tomorrow, everyone will be pissy with us for a week. But if we do it next week, we can just go on our honeymoon and they will get over it. Plus we still have to finish all the marriage license stuff."

"It's settled. While everyone is going to the hotel garden, we will be sneaking off to city hall."

"Yes," I said, kissing him again. "And then we go to the reception where we will probably be murdered by Tori, Kim, Kurt and your mom."

"They can all suck it," Nick said grabbing my face and kissing me hard. He pulled me back down on the pillows. "I love you," he said pressing his forehead against mine and closing his eyes.

"I love you."

…

"Someone has been having sex," Kim singsonged. I groaned. What is it with these two? I heard Nick chuckling in the kitchen.

"Why are you two so obsessed with our sex life, ya pervs," he called.

"Because who doesn't love gay sex?" Kim plopped herself down on the couch next to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Have you talked to Tori?" I asked her, turning my attention back to my computer.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because she was here this morning wining that you weren't talking to her."

Kim sighed.

"Are you two fighting again?" Nick asked coming in from the kitchen carrying a bowl of popcorn and two beers.

"What? None for me?" Kim asked/

"Not till you tell us what is going on with you and Tori," I said reaching for a handful of popcorn when Nick sat on my other side.

Kim sighed again. "I don't know."

"That's exactly what Tori said this morning." I said around a mouthful of salty goodness.

"Eww," Kim wrinkled her nose. "Please don't talk with your mouth full."

In response obnoxiously chewed with my mouth open.

"Why don't you go tell her we just had sex," Nick said sarcastically. "I'm sure whatever is wrong will be gone."

"Probably," Kim agreed. I rolled my eyes again and reached for more popcorn.

"Seriously, Kim," Nick said, twisting the top off of his beer. "What is going on?"

The redhead I had grown to love bit her lip. She looked really nervous. "I don't know," She said again. "I-" She stopped talking and looked down at her hands.

"You can trust us Kim, you know that." Nick said gently. I nodded in agreement and pat her knee in a show of support.

She took a deep breath. "I think I'm – I think I'm in love with her." She kept staring at her hands, which was good because my mouth dropped open. For once I was speechless. "And she's not into girls. I mean, I'm not into girls either. At least I wasn't. Not until I met her."

"Kim," I started. She looked up at me. "You've gotta talk to her. You didn't see her this morning. I don't think she's as straight as you think. And besides, even if she is, you shouldn't keep this pent up. Pent up feelings only lead to things you regret."

"Yeah," Nick said. "I've loved you my whole life, Kimmie, and I don't want to see you gloomy and full of what if's. Go talk to Tori. Tell her how you feel."

Kim sighed and looked back at her hands. She started nodding. "Yeah, I gotta tell her how I feel." She jumped up. "I'm going to do it now. Like a band aid, get it over with. That way, if she laughs in my face, it's now, not later." She started heading towards the door, still mumbling to herself.

"Look at my lil' Kimmie, all growed up and looking for lady kisses. I'm so proud." He pretended to wipe away a tear. As soon as Kim shut the door behind her he turned back to me.

"Do you really think Tori is potentially bendy?"

"Yeah," I said. "You've seen the two of them together. It was only a matter of time before this happened." I opened my own beer and took a sip. "I honestly thought it would happen much sooner. It's been like two years, get your shit together ladies."


	2. Chapter 2

Young Volcanoes

"Well, well, well, Mr. Duval." Nick whispered against my lips. I grinned and deepened our kiss. _Mr. Duval._ I was finally Mr. Duval. We were sitting in Nick's car, outside city hall. My phone was on my lap with fourteen missed calls and a whole bunch of unread text messages. But I didn't care.

Because I was Mr. Duval.

Nick's fingers curled in the hair on the back of my head, and his suit jacket was getting wrinkled in my fist but I didn't care.

Because I was Mr. Duval.

And my husband was kissing me.

The perfection of the moment was shattered when his phone started ringing. We broke apart and glanced down at it. It was his mom.

"Let it go to voicemail," I said. "We'll see them soon enough."

"You got it, Mr. Duval."

I grinned, so happy that my toes were curling in my shoes. I pulled him towards me and gave him a quick kiss. "Alright, Mr. Duval," I said. "Start driving."

By the time we reached the hotel, Nick's mom, Charlotte was pacing in front of the entrance. "Here we go," Nick mumbled as he got of the car, accepting the card from the valet.

"Where have you been?" Charlotte rushed forward. Concern mingled with the anger on her face.

"Well, mother," Nick glanced at me, and nervously chuckled. "We were at city hall."

That threw her for a second. "Why were you at city hall?"

"We got married!" said Nick quickly. He took my hand and rushed past his mom before she could say anything. We half ran through the hotel and out into the garden where all of our guests were milling about, clearly annoyed and a little uncomfortable. Kim was the first one to see us. Her eyes widened and she tapped Tori on the shoulder. The taller women turned around, and when she saw us, sent us a death glare.

"Where have you been?" Kim asked.

"Getting married," I replied, grinning at our two friends who looked gorgeous, by the way, in matching silver dresses. I barely had time to register the shock on their faces because Nick was pulling me up the aisle. The guests started murmuring when they recognized us, pointing us out to those who hadn't and probably saying rude things about how we were late to our own wedding.

When we got to the end of the aisle, Nick nodded to the family friend who was going to marry us and we turned around to face our audience. I saw my mom sitting in the front row with all four of my brothers and my sister. Kurt and Blaine were sitting behind my mom with Wes and David. In the same row as my band was all of my Starbucks coworkers. And that covered everyone I knew.

Nick cleared his throat. "Thank you all for coming," He started. "We apologize for our tardiness." He looked at me and grinned. I squeezed his hand and turned back to our guests.

"But last week we decided that we never wanted a big wedding. We never needed it. We just want to be together, we don't need all the fanfare."

"So that is why, an hour ago, we got married at city hall." He turned back to me with a dazzling smile. It still shocked me sometimes that he still had the power to take my breath away like that.

"We thank you for coming and now invite you to come celebrate with us in the ballroom after our obligatory wedding photo shoot."

"Thank you!" Nick said, he started back down the aisle, pulling me along behind him. When we got back down to the other side, Charlotte, Tori and Kim were there, glaring at us.

"Do you even realized how much work I have put into this wedding," Whispered Charlotte. If looks could kill, the both of us would be gone. I didn't even want to look at Tori and Kim.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Tori practically yelled.

"Victoria," Charlotte scolded my best friend without even looking at her. "Why would you do this, after everything we went through planning this wedding?"

"Because I never wanted the big white wedding, and neither did Jeff. Jeff, in fact, was uncomfortable the whole time because of how much money you were putting into this."

"Then why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Because I didn't want to seem ungrateful." I said. Charlotte sighed, a small smile pulling at her lips.

"Honey, you're family now," She patted me arm. "You can't be scared to share what you're thinking. Now," She turned to her son. "This does not mean you are off the hook." She patted Nick's face and walked away.

"How could you do this _to me_," Kim asked. She looked more hurt by our elopement than anybody. Her and Nick have been best friends their entire lives and shared no secrets.

"I'm sorry, Kimmie," Nick said. "I just wanted it to be a simple as possible. And if we told you, you would have told Tori-"

"You're damn right she would've, or I would have killed her too," Tori interjected.

"And Tori would have told Kurt and Blaine," I said. "Who would have told Wes and David, and all six of you would have insisted upon being there." Behind us, I could hear Charlotte talking to the guests, instructing them on where they could find the bar while Nick and I stood through a photo shoot. "Like Nick said. We just wanted it simple. Just us."

"Just you and a stranger to bear witness?" Tori scoffed.

"Yup. And he barely said two words to us, and it was wonderful." Nick said with a grin.

Tori was livid. If she wasn't glaring at me I would have laughed. Kim put her hand on Tori's shoulder just as Charlotte came back.

"Come on, the photographer is waiting for us all," She said. We followed her off across the lawn. After a moment my mom came up and put her arm through mine.

"Hi, honey," She said.

"Hi, Mom," I smiled at her.

"Congratulations," She said.

"Thank you," And that was it. Unlike the others she just let it go. I love my mom.

…

The wedding photos took _forever_. Photos of just Nick and I, photos of the wedding party (Tori, Kim, Kurt and Blaine), photos of us with the wedding party, photos of us with our parents. I swear to god the man took over a thousand photos. My feet were killing me by the time he released us.

We made our way back to the reception, but naturally we couldn't go in yet. We had to wait until the DJ announced us.

Thankfully, I spied a chair sitting just outside of the entrance to the ballroom and sank down into it with a sigh.

"My feet are killing me," I said to Nick when he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Poor baby," He said, coming over to me. He sat down on my lap and wrapped his arms around my neck. I instinctively snaked mine around his waist. He pressed our foreheads together and closed his eyes, sighing contentedly. "Mr. Duval," He whispered. "I love you,"

"And I love you, Mr. Duval."

"Ulg," We heard someone say. "Are you ever going to stop calling each other that?" We looked up to see Tori and Kim standing there. Tori was hands on hips and glaring again. She had been fine during the photos, but apparently the smile went away with the camera.

"Are you going to be pissed all night?" I asked her. "This is a celebration, Tori. Celebrate with us!"

"How can I celebrate something you did without me?"

"How do you think Kim feels? Her and Nick have been besties for forever and we didn't even tell her." I saw the red head roll her eyes.

"I, for the record, think what they did was super romantic." She stated. "Nick has never been public kinda person, and I have known since we were five that he didn't want a big wedding. I figured you guys would do something like this, I just wish you had told me.

"I know, Kimmie," Said Nick. "I'm sorry."

"Anyway," Tori said, cutting off our conversation.

"They are ready to announce you guys," She turned on her heel, grabbed Kim by the hand, and stormed off.

I sighed. "I told you she would kill us. And we haven't even had the chance to really talk to Kurt yet. In fact, I bet you he isn't going to talk to us at all tonight. We're going to get the cold should from him for a very long time. And he probably won't let Blaine talk to us either."

"Was it worth it?" Asked Nick.

I grinned and kissed him. "It was so worth it."

He kissed me again, and again, and again and then jumped up. "I believe we are wanted to flaunt how young and in love we are," He held out his hand and I took it, letting him pull me back up to me feet. "Let's go rock their socks off, Mr. Duval."

"Anything you say, Mr. Duval."

We walked to the doorway of the ballroom where I saw Charlotte standing just inside. When she saw us, she motioned to someone in the room and a second later we heard the DJ tap the mic.

"Aaaaaaaand now, the moment we have all been waiting for, for the first time, please welcome, Mr. and Mr. Duval!" Our guests cheered and clapped for us and Nick and I stepped forward into the room. I knew it was decorated in blue and silver, but the lights were low and there was a spotlight trained on us, so I couldn't see anything. The crowed had parted, giving us a direct line to the middle of the dance floor. When we got there, we turned to each other and assumed the proper dancing position. The first few notes of "I'll Be Your Man" by McFly played and we started swaying.

"Been all around the world," Nick sang in my ear. "I've never met a guy," He changed the lyric effortlessly. We sang this to each other often. "who does the things you do/ and puts me in the mood/ to love you and treat you right/ so come here and close your eyes/ lie back and release your mind/ and let the world fall down/ while I'm by your side/ I'll be your man through the fire/ I'll hold your hand through the flames/ I'll be the one you desire/ honey, 'cause I want you to understand/ I'll be your man"

I don't think that it is possible for one person to be happier than I was in that moment. Nick was everything I ever wanted and more. "I can lay with you for days," I sang to him. "And years can pass away/ There's chapstick on my face/ And I love the way you taste/" Okay that chapstick bit sound a bit dumb, but neither of us wore lipstick. "And I'm right here, so lock the door/ Because you need me/ But I need you more/ And I don't care, 'bout your mistakes/ Because they all went away when I found you, baby/ I'll be your man through the fire/ I'll hold your hand through the flames/ I'll be the one you desire/ Honey, 'cause I want you to understand/ I'll be your man."

As the song wrapped up, I felt Nick tighten his grip on me. We spun around in front of our family and friends, acting a little silly because, hey, we just got married! But as the song ended, I looked down into his eyes, a huge smile on my face. "I love you," I said.

"I love you," He repeated, and he kissed me. And it wasn't no peck on the lips. This was a newlywed kiss. I heard more than one wolf whistle from the people surrounding us. This was their first time seeing us kiss as husbands, I vaguely realized because the kiss had me curling my toes and clutching Nick's jacket so tight he was probably getting wrinkles in it. But his fists were clenched around the back of my jacket, giving me my own wrinkles.

After a moment I realized we should probably stop kissing, but I didn't want to. Someone tapped my shoulder and I thought of the first night Nick and I met, on the dance floor at a club where we spent a large portion of the night making out, until Kim broke us apart because she wanted to leave. "You guys are going to have all night to do that," I heard Tori say. "Celebrate with us," She said mimicking my tone from earlier. I broke away from Nick and turned to her, grinning. I opened my arms and she stepped into them. "Congratulations," She said as we hugged.

"Thank you,"

It was the last calm moment of the day. Because after hugged Tori, I ended up hugging almost everyone there as they said their 'congrats' to Jeff and I. I hugged people I had never meet before and had a feeling I would probably never see again. Nick did his best to introduce me to everyone, but the names went in one ear and out the other without sticking around.

When it was all over, we sat down to eat. I was starving. The caterer was incredible. Charlotte done good.

After dinner, when the music was turned up and people drifted to the dance floor, Kurt found us. He walked over, arms crossed and his signature bitch face on full force. Blaine trailed behind him looking like a scared puppy dog.

"Here we go," I murmured. Nick looked over and saw Kurt approaching.

"Shit," He said. "He looks scarier than Tori.

I burst out laughing. "He is scarier than Tori."

"Jeff. Nick." Kurt said.

"Kurt. Blaine." I said.

"Kurt," Blaine said putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I have put almost as much effort into this wedding as Charlotte." It was true. Kurt helped a lot. He and Charlotte became very close in the past few months. "How could you do this to me?!"

"Because it wasn't about you," Nick said. "It's about us."

"You've know me long enough to know that I never wanted a big wedding."

Kurt sighed. "I know, it was just so fun to plan. I thought you were okay with it all. You should have said something earlier." He sat down next to me. Blaine, looking relieved that Kurt wasn't blowing up on us, sat down too.

"I know, I just felt bad and uncomfortable, and then guilty for feeling uncomfortable."

"Well," Kurt said as he signaled to a passing waiter. He passed out a glass of Champaign to the four of us and then waived the waiter away. "My wedding is going to be grand and impossible to match. Isn't that right, Blaine?"

"We are two of the classiest gay guys, Kurt. There is no way that our wedding will be anything less than spectacular."

"Here, here," Kurt said, clinking his glass against Blaine's.

"And Nick and I will be glad for you," I said.

"You better," Kurt said. "Because we are getting married in March."

"What!" Nick and I said together.

"Blaine proposed last night," Kurt said simply. I could see him fighting a grin. "And I said yes, naturally. And Blaine and I agreed in high school that March fifteenth would be the day of our wedding."

"Oh my gosh, you guys!" I exclaimed. "Yay! Congrats!"

"No need for congratulations," Blaine said. "Kurt has known we were going to get married since the second we met."

"Yes, _I_ have known since then. It took Blaine quite a few months to figure it out on his own."

"But the second I did, my life changed for the better." He took Kurt's hand and smiled at him. Kurt smiled back, and leaned in to kiss Blaine. I grinned and leaned back into Nick's arms. I was so happy for my friends. They'd been together way longer than Nick and I had. It was about time they tied the knot.

Speaking of happy friends… I spotted something across the room and nudged Nick, pointing. His eyes followed my finger and a grin broke out across his face. There, tucked into a corner, was Kim and Tori. Making out. And I mean _making out_. They were all over each other. It was borderline pornographic. As Nick and I were watching we saw Charlotte walk over and talk to them. They two girls separated, looking slightly embarrassed as Charlotte chastised them.

"What's you mom yelling at Tori and Kim for?" Blaine asked, noticing.

"She's not yelling," Nick said poshly. "She's politely letting them know that their behavior was embarrassing and unacceptable. We are upper class NYC natives, Blaine Devon. We would never cause a public spectacle."

"Well, why is she politely letting Tori and Kim know that their behavior was embarrassing and unacceptable?" Blaine asked in his signature Diva tone.

"Because they were totally making out," I said grinning. "Like, sloppy drunk making out." I took a sip of Champaign as Kurt and Blaine took a moment to absorb that info. "I'm so proud!"

"Me too," Nick said. "Sloppily making out on a dance floor is how we met." He reached for my hand, squeezing it.

"Well, it's about damn time," Kurt said, Blaine nodding in agreement. "Those two have had this ungodly sexual tension between them since the first time we met them."

"I know, right!" I said.

"They were _so_ blind to it," Nick added.

"No," Blaine said. "There is no way they didn't notice. That's ridiculous. How could you not notice something like that?"

Kurt slowly turned his head to look at Blaine and I almost choked on my Champaign because I started laughing as I took a sip. When I got it down I leaned over and patted his knee. "Oh, Blainers," I said.

…

Hours later, the party was finally wrapping up. It was well after midnight and only those closest to us remained. My mom had gone back to the apartment that Nick and I shared with all my siblings, they were going to housesit for us while Nick and I spent two weeks on a cruise ship. We weren't actually boarding the ship until morning, but we were going to stay at the hotel and consummate our marriage.

AKA have the best sex of our lives.

I wanted these people to leave us alone so we could do just that.

I saw Charlotte across the room, paying the DJ, Blaine and Kurt were helping the wait staff collect plates, Tori and Kim were still dancing in the middle of the room. They had discarded their shoes long ago and their silver dresses were severely crumpled. Probably from making out like animals.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned to see Nick's dad standing with us. He was looking at Nick, smiling. "I just wanted to say congratulations," His eyes swept over to me and he held out his hand. "Welcome to the family, son." I just his hand and grinned.

"Thank you Mr. Duval."

"Call me Ben," He said gruffly. "There are too many Mr. Duvals now, it'll get confusing."

"Alright, honey," Charlotte said, walking up before I could say anything. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes," Ben said nodding. Charlotte turned to Nick and I. She hugged Nick and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Enjoy your honey moon," She said.

"Oh we plan on it," Nick told her. She turned to me and wrapped me in her arms.

"Thank you for everything," I said. She kissed my cheek.

"It was nothing,"

With that Charlotte and Ben turned and left. Tori, Kim, Kurt and Blaine all made their way over to us.

"We gotta get going too," Kurt said, opening his arms.

I hugged my friend. "Thank you for everything, Kurt, even though we eloped I appreciate it all."

"I know," Kurt said, letting me go and hugging Nick. As we all exchanged hugs I heard Nick say to his best friend: "Now it's your turn to fill us in on your gay sex life. Ow!" I looked over just in time to see Kim punch him.

"Just because I'm having the gay sex now," Tori said putting her arm around my shoulder, "doesn't mean you're off the hook. When you get back we are exchanging stories of gay sex."

I rolled my eyes and pulled her into a hug. "I love you, Tori." I said.

"You better," She stepped back and grabbed Kim's hand. "Now go have crazy hot sex," She said. I laughed and watched as my four friends walked away, leaving just Nick and I alone in the room. Well except for the staff who were still cleaning up.

I turned to him, wrapping my hand around his tie and pulling him to me. I kissed his lips. "Let's go have crazy," I kissed him again. "hot," another kiss, "sex," I kissed him once more, letting it last longer. Nick deepened the kiss for a minute before pulling back and saying, "Let's" Then he took my hand and ran out of the ballroom. He pushed the elevator button, which opened immediately. We quickly jumped inside and I pressed the button for the ninth floor. As the elevator doors dinged closed I grabbed the lapels of Nick's jacket and pulled my husband against me, attaching my lips to his. I pushed him up against the wall of the elevator, pressing my body against his and hungrily devouring his lips. His hands slipped around my waist, pulling my shirt out of my pants so he could put his hands on the flesh of my back.

The back of my mind wondered what would happen if the elevator stopped to let someone else on, but the rest of me didn't care.

My lips trailed down to Nick's neck and I hastily undid his tie, and started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"I bet security is loving this," He mumbled, his vocal chords vibrating beneath my lips.

"Definitely," I whispered, finally getting the last button undone. I untucked the green material and spread my hands over his stomach. I brought my lips back to his and started playing with the button on his dress pants.

The elevator dinged open on the ninth floor just as I got it undone.

We stumbled out into the hall, holding hands as we ran down the corridor looking for our room. I pulled the key out of my pocket as I found it and opened the door as fast as I could. Nick and I stepped in and I looked around the room, my mouth almost falling open as I took in its opulence. When I turned back to Nick, he was naked.

"Why are you clothes still on?" He asked. I grinned and Nick practically dived forward and started unbuttoning my shirt. I brought his lips back to mine as he started pushing my clothes off. I kicked off my shoes and shimmied out of my pants. I pulled my lips off of Nick's and looked at him, breathing heavily.

I reached for his hand and pulled, leading him over to the enormous bed. I climbed onto it, lying on my back, watching as Nick covered my body with his. He kissed me again. But it wasn't like it was in the elevator, urgent and hungry. This kiss was slow, and deep, and sensual. I curled my toes and wrapped my fingers in Nick's hair.

**Okay that's it for now. **

**I don't think I'm capable of writing truly beautiful and romantic sex sorry.**

**PS I don't own Nick or Jeff or any other Glee character, nor do I own the lyrics to "I'll Be Your Man" by McFly, but I do recommend that everyone listen to McFly! Hashtag favorite band!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm getting as bad with updating as **_**darrencriss6**_** oooooppppsss. I have no excuses, so I shall just apologize!**

Young Volcanoes

"Nick," I whispered. "We are on a cruise ship."

"Yes, we are," Nick moved closer to me and put his arm over my stomach. We were lying on the giant bed in our giant cabin on a luxury cruise ship.

"I've never been on a boat before," I said as Nick nuzzled my neck. "What if I'm sea sick the entire time?"

"Then we will be in trouble." He said, his lips against my neck. "But seriously, Jeff, it's not that bad. You'll be fine. It's not like you have a week stomach or anything." I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. In response, Nick rolled on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him

I felt him reposition himself over me, so he was kneeling and leaning over me. His lips moved across my cheek and I gasped when I felt his teeth graze my earlobe, gently tugging. His lips then moved down to my neck, his breath warm and moist against my throat.

Nick's fingers quickly undid the buttons on my shirt and he spread it apart. My legs fell from his waist as he trailed kisses down my chest and then my abdomen. He swirled his tongue around my belly button and then trailed some kisses over to my hip.

As he was doing that he unbuttoned my pants. I lifted my hips off of the mattress and started pushing them down. Nick helped, and when he tossed them to the side he ran his hands up my legs and over my hips. His lips went back to my stomach but they started heading south. The further they went the tighter I clenched the sheets until finally, _finally,_ his lips were brushing against – I gasped as Nick wrapped his hand around me, pumping up and down my quivering member.

"Nick," I moaned and my husband grinned. He dropped his head down pressed his tongue flat against the base of my dick and licked all the way to the head. My hips jumped off the bed and my hands went and curled themselves in Nick's hair.

Nick used his tongue to tease the slit, circling it, then licking right through it. His right hand was squeezing the bottom of the shaft. He licked me again, slower and then immediately took me into his mouth. I cried out, throwing my head back and thrusting my hips up, causing Nick to pull back some. "Sorry," I mumbled, my eyes closing as Nick moved his head up and down, pulling off almost completely and then taking as much of me as he could, my hips jerking occasionally as Nick's talented tongue and lips made my eyes roll back.

"Nick," I said, practically groaning. "Baby, I'm gonna-" I heard a soft pop as Nick pulled his mouth off of me.

"Well, we don't want that happening just yet." I watched my husband as he quickly took his shirt off and shimmed out of his pants. I was just catching my breath when he crawled back on top of me and kissed me. I ran my fingers down his spine and then spread my hands over his ass cheeks, pulling him against me. Nick let out a moan and then rolled us over.

His hand went over to the bag on the nightstand and my lips went to his throat. I was trailing kisses down his chest when Nick pressed the bottle into my hand. I grinned and continued my journey south.

I settled myself between his legs and dipped down to press my tongue to the flat of his shaft. Very slowly I dragged it up. I heard Nick moan lightly.

I sat up and said, "Roll over."

Nick complied, giving me a glorious view of his ass. I took my finger and teased him, causing him to jerk a bit. Grinning, I leaned down and did the same with my tongue, pushing the tip against the hole and then licking it with the flat of my tongue.

"Jefffffffff," I heard Nick moan.

I popped the cap on the bottle of lube and slathered my fingers with it. I slipped my first finger into Nick. I moved it around, Nick's hips squirming under me. "Okay," He said, his voice muffled by the pillow. "Another." I slipped my middle finger in. Nick started moving his hips a little and I took that as my cue to wiggle my fingers around, scissor them open and close, loosening the area. I slipped the third finger in and focused on finding the bundle of nerves, eager to hear Nick's loud moan when my fingers brushed it.

When I did reach it, Nick's hips raised off the bed. "Get in me, please, baby, please." He moaned, breathless.

I continued moving my fingers around in him, hitting the spot a few more times. Each time Nick moan and the sound thrilled me.

Finally, I pulled my fingers out. I took the lube and pumped myself a couple times, making sure my dick was coated with the gel. I lined myself up with Nick and positioned the head against his rim. I slowly pushed in, my fingers clutching his hips.

Impatiently, Nick slammed his hips back, sliding me in all the way. We both groaned at the feeling.

I slip my hips back slowly and then quickly thrust forward. I pulled back again, moaning, and Nick's hips followed.

I reached my hand up to his shoulder and pulled him up, so he was kneeling in front of me. I wrapped my arms around him, placing my right hand over his heart, which I could feel beating quickly. I put my lips on his neck, waiting for him to turn his head so I could kiss him.

"Jeff, move," He said turning his head to me, his hips moving in a circle. I let out a moan and then kissed him, hard and deep. My left hand trailed down his stomach and wrapped around his dick. Nick stilled his movements and I pumped him once, twice, three times and then I started moving my hips. Nick let out a long moan, throwing his head back onto my shoulder.

We picked up a rhythm, thrusting, pumping and moaning. I bit down I Nick's shoulder, barley aware that I was leaving a mark. Nick had a tight grip on my thigh and was making the sexiest noises. The back of my mind wondered if other passengers could hear us, but the thought wasn't enough to squash the loud moan I let out as I came. I began pumping Nick feverishly until he came too.

We stay still a while after that, catching our breath.

Eventually, I kissed Nick's shoulder and pulled out of him. We both layed back on the pillows and Nick reached for the towel that was folded like and elephant so that he could clean himself up.

"We just had sex on a boat," I said to him

Nick grinned and shook his head.

…

I'd experienced many firsts with Nick, but this took the cake. We were standing on the main deck of the ship, between one of the gigantic pools and the fully stocked bar. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky and the fact that we were in the middle of the ocean prevented the heat from being unbearable.

There were a million things to do, and that was just on deck. There was a water slide and a wave pool where you could learn how to surf, a rock wall and rows of sun chairs, an all-day buffet and even a shuffle board spot. It was a little overwhelming.

"I'm gonna get a drink," Nick said. "You want something, baby?"

"Yeah," I said turning my head to look at him. "But non-alcoholic. It's too hot for alcohol." I took his hand and we walked over to the bar where we both got a bottle of water.

"There is so much to do," Nick said leaning back against the bar. "I don't even know where to start." I nodded my head. He looked like such a frat boy in his red bathing suit, bro tank that said "can you not tho," and black ray bans.

"I'm starting to get overwhelmed," I admitted to him.

"And this is only the top deck," He said. "Plus all of the stops,"

All of the stops, I thought, along the Mediterranean coast. Italy and Greece, two places that I have wanted to go my entire life, plus so many more.

"I think we should just relax today," I said to Nick. "Sit in the sun, maybe swim a little, go to a nice romantic dinner." I took his hand. "Then we can spend the rest of the two weeks going crazy trying to do everything we can."

"I agree. I mean, we already spent most of the day sexing it up, and that tires a man out." I shook my head, grinning.

"That it does," I said. "It also makes a man hungry, so let's stop at the buffet on the way to find chairs."

"An excellent idea, my love,"

"Duh," I started walking in the direction of the food, pulling my husband along with me. _My husband_. I felt myself grinning.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Nick asked, swinging our arms between us.

"Because I am on this incredible cruise through the Mediterranean with my _husband_, aka the love of my life, aka you."

"Awww jeeeeze," he said. "I love you, too."

"Well, duh."

…

_Have you fucked on the ship yet? ~ Tori_

I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"What?" Nick asked me from across the table. I showed him the text message. He chuckled, the sound making my smile bigger. We had spent the past few hours soaking up the sun in lounge chairs by the pool and we were both significantly more relaxed, more tanned and hungrier than we were when we sat down. We went back to our room to get dressed up for dinner, but almost missed it when we got a little carried away. Now Nick was enjoying a shrimp scampi and I was practically orgasming (again) over the most incredible tortellini that I have ever had. "What are you going to tell her?" Nick asked.

"That we have indeed. Twice." I winked at my husband and typed out the one worded message (_Twice)._ "That'll get her panties in a bunch," I said putting my phone down and returning to my delicious pasta. The fork wasn't even halfway to my mouth when my phone lit up again

_That's my gays (;_

I rolled my eyes and brought the food to my mouth. I turned my phone over so that Tori wouldn't interrupt our dinner again.

"Do you really think," Nick said, twirling pasta around his fork, "that Tori was serious about exchanging gay sex stories?"

I laughed. "I think she was dead serious," I told him. "And I think that if we don't cooperate, she will punch us. As she has in the past."

"That girl is a pisser." Nick shook his head. "Where did you even find her?"

"On the same night, on the same dance floor that I met you," I said simply. I took my last bite of tortellini and looked at him. He was grinning like an idiot as he played with his own pasta.

Our waiter came over just then, holding a bottle of wine. "Would you guys like a refill?" he asked.

"Yes please," I said. I watched as he poured the delectable red liquid into my glass and Nick's. When he was finished he picked up my plate.

"How about a desert menu? Or do you want to wait to be done?" He nodded towards Nick, who still has some food left on his plate.

"Oh by all means," Nick said. "Bring forth the desert menu."

"Alrighty," the waiter said. "I will be back in a jiffy."

By the time our waiter returned, Nick had finished the last of his scampi and his wine. His face was a little flushed, and he was grinning from ear to ear. The waiter, named Brad according to his name tag, placed our desert menu down and collected Nick's plate. "I'll give you a few minutes to decide."

"Thank you," I said picking up my own wine. Over my glass I watched Nick eagerly pick up the menu and scan it. He's always so cute when he's tipsy. I smiled to myself and sipped.

"Ooooooo Jeff they have cheesecake!" he said excitedly. "Strawberry and blueberry and cherry and Oreo!"

"Yummy," I said. "I think that I'll have to go with the Oreo one."

"Me too," Nick said. "Oreos are the greatest cookie ever. Chocolate chip ain't nothing on Oreo." He was quiet for a minute, still looking over the menu. Suddenly he gasped. "They have red velvet cupcakes," he whispered. "What's so funny?" he asked glancing up at me when I let out a bark of laughter.

"You."

"I am not funny," he said very seriously.

"I love it when you get tipsy."

"I am not tipsy," he told me.

"Oh no, no of course not, my love,"

"Are you guys ready?" Brad asked coming back up to us.

"Yes, sir," I said. "We would love a slice of Oreo cheesecake and a red velvet cupcake."

"The red velvet cupcakes here are the bomb," Brad said. "My favorite."

"Excellent," Nick said.

"I'll bring these right out for you."

He walked away and I turned to see Nick smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said. "I just love you." He reached his hand across the table and I copied his movement so that we were holding hands. "I'm so happy," he said. "I'm so happy I love you. And I am so happy you love me. And I am so happy that we got married!" He held up his left hand and showed me his ring. "And I am so happy that we are here on this ship and I am so happy that I met you that night and I'm so happy that I love you."

"I love you so fucking much, Nick," I said, laughing.

"Shhhhhh, Jeff-er-ry." He enunciated my name into three syllables. "Language," he chastised. "We are in a fancy restaurant."

I rolled my eyes. "Babe," I said. "That's never stopped you before."

Nick opened his mouth to respond but he spied Brad over my shoulder carrying our desert. His eyes lit up and he got this stupid puppy dog grin on his face. Not tipsy my ass.

"Here you guys are," Brad said, setting the two plates down on the table. "Enjoy."

"Thank you sosososo much," Nick said grabbing for his fork before he realized that it was cleared away with his plate. He shrugged and picked up the cupcake.

"Anything else?" Brad asked me.

"No thank you," I said smiling up at him. "I still have my fork so we're all-"

"Ohmygod, Jeff, baby, you gotta try this," Nick interrupted. "It is soooooooo good."

Brad was smiling at Nick's enthusiasm. "I'll bring your check over in a couple minutes."

"Thank you," I said as Nick started waving the cupcake in front of my face.

"Try it," Nick said.

I leaned forward and took a bite of the cupcake. "Isn't it fucking fantastic?" Nick asked eagerly.

"Holy shit, that's the best red velvet I have ever had."

"Riiiiiiight," Nick said bringing the cupcake back to his mouth.

I picked up my fork and pulled the cheesecake over to me. I scooped some off the plate and tried it. I almost cried. "Nicky, try this." I scooped some more up and held it out to him.

I chuckled as his eyes practically bugged out of his head. "Fuck me," he whispered.

"Later." I winked at him.

…

When we were done eating, we decided to wander around the lower decks to see what they had to offer. There were three decks that guests were free to wander, the top two, and one below the guests' rooms. It was on that one that Nick and I found the perfect place- a karaoke bar. As the two of us loved to sing we were both excited (Nick may have been a little _too_ excited). I was in a band with Kurt, Blaine, Wes and David, and in the weeks leading up to the wedding there never seemed to be time for us to get together and just sing. I couldn't wait to get up on that stage and sing. I even had the perfect song in mind. Nick got his name down on the list and quickly added mine after his. Which was perfect: tipsy Nick, singing karaoke, was something that never failed to make me grin like an idiot.

We didn't get our chance to shine for a while though. It felt like a year. Nick had chugged two beers and was working on a rum and coke. I myself was on my second one of those. The rum to coke ratio was perfection, the coconut flavor of the rum tasted like sex in my mouth and I may or may not have been reaching Nick's level of happiness. Not quite as far gone as him, but definitely grinning for no reason. Finalllllly the emcee or whatever called Nick's name and he excitedly jumped up and ran to the stage. I nearly face-palmed when he tripped up the two steps. He literally face planted on the floor of the stage. As the crowd laughed at him, he jumped up saying "I'm good. I got this. I'm good." He positioned himself behind the mic as soon as he picked his song "So, uhmm," he started. "I'm Nick and this song is for my baby." He sent me an over exaggerated wink and the song started. I let out a groan. _This _song. "When I'm with you baby I go outta my head/ And I just can't get enough and I just can't get enough/" _This song _I thought to myself, _is so freaking annoying._ "All the things you do to me and everything you said/ I just can't get enough I just can't get enough/ We slip and slide as we fall in love and I just can't seem to get enough of/ We walk together, we're walking down the street/ And I just can't get enough and I just can't get enough." _Oh yeah, Nick is drunk_. There is no way he would be dancing like that if he was anything less. Gay or not, Nick would never been seen flouncing around in stage or practically giving the mic stand a hand job, that was more Blaine's forte than Nick's. "Every time I think of you I know we have to me/ I just can't get enough I just can't get enough/ It's getting hotter it's a burning love/ And I just can't seem to get enough of/ Just can't get enough/ I just can't get enough" _This song is so freaking catchy_, I thought to myself dancing along in my seat. "I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough" _Okay, yikes that is a lot of repetition. _"And when it rains, you're shining down for me/ And I just can't get enough and I just can't get enough/ Just like a rainbow you know you set me free/ And I just can't get enough and I just can't get enough/ You're like an angel and you give me your love/ And I just can't seem to get enough of" _Is this song ever going to end? It feels like it's been on for five minutes already. _Nick's dancing was getting more ridiculous and I couldn't stop myself from laughing, until I realized he was repeating the line "I just can't get enough" again. I rolled my eyes. _This song is so annoying,_ I thought again.

_Finally,_ the song wrapped up and Nick took a few bows as the audience cheered. He jumped down from the stage and stumbled forward, almost falling again. When he caught his balance he bounded over to me and tossed himself into my arms, his lips puckered, searching for a kiss. I laughed and leaned forward, pressing my lips against my husbands. The crowd around us cheered again, whistling and clapping as our lips moved together. What I thought was just going to be a cute PG kiss, Nick quickly turned into a full blown make out in the center of the bar. Nick shoved his tongue into my mouth and I felt his hands clench around fistfuls of my shirt. I cupped one hand on his cheek, my other sliding up into his hair and displacing the locks that he carefully crafted into place before dinner. I felt the small circular table press into the back of my thighs. Over the noise of the crowd I heard the ice in my drink clink together. Then I heard a wolf whistle. Then I heard someone call my name. I pulled away from Nick, loving that he tried to chase my lips and continue kissing me

"Last Call for Jeff St. Duval and we're moving on to the next name." The emcee called.

"Me, that's me! I think," I called. I quickly downed the last of my rum and coke and went up to the stage.

"You think?" The emcee asked.

"Well, there is no St., but I'm Jeff Duval." I grinned without even realizing it as I said my name. _Jeff Duval_. The emcee just sighed and thrust the clipboard at me.

"Is this you?" He asked.

I looked down to where he was pointing. It did indeed say Jeff St Duval and it was in Nick's handwriting. He probably started writing _Sterling_ before he corrected himself. "Yup, that's me," I said.

"You're up." The emcee waved me over to the mic. I picked out my music and stood behind the mic.

"WOOOOO YEAH GO JEFFFFFFFFF WOOOOOOOO!" Nick shouted. I grinned and found him in the crowd. "KILL IT, BABY!" He yelled. "YOU GOT THIS!" _What a fucking lush_, I thought to myself as the music started.

"La do dada ladadadaa ladadaaaadada," I sang

"I FUCKING LOVE THIS SONG!" Nick shouted.

I rolled my eyes and continued singing. "When Rome's in ruins/ we are the lions/ Free of the colosseums / In poison places/ We are anti-venom/ We're the beginning of the end/," Nick was pumping his fist in the air, even though his rhythm didn't match the beat of the song. Other people in the audience were swaying side to side and some were singing along. "Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds/ It's all over now before it has begun/ We've already won/"

"KILL IT!" Nick shouted.

"We are wild/" I held the not flawlessly, my voice never wavering. Nick started jumping up and down cheering. "We are like young volcanoes/ We are wild/ Americana, exotica/ Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby/ La do dada ladadadaa ladadaaaadada/"

"I LOVE YOU!" I almost started laughing. Only my husband. I rolled my eyes and continued singing.

"C'mon make it easy, say I never mattered/ Run it up the flagpole/ We will teach you how to make boys next door/ Out of assholes/"

"LIKE DAVID!" That comment from Nick did make me giggle a little because it was true. My drummer David was a total asshole most of the time.

"Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds/ It's all over now before it has begun/ We've already won/ We are wild/ we are like young volcanoes/ We are wild/ Americana, exotica/ Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby/ La do dada ladadadaa ladadaaaadada/" As I wrapped up the song, Nick kept making hilarious comments that let everyone know that he was drunk. When the music stopped he was jumping up and down, screaming at the top of his lungs "THAT'S MY HUSBAND! THAT'S MY NEW HUSBAND! YOU CRUSHED IT, BABY! CRUSHED IT! I LOVE YOU!"

I rolled my eyes and got off stage. I made my way over to my obnoxious husband, who was still talking loudly even though I was right next to him. "You did _so_ good, baby!" He reached up and put his hand on my cheek. "I missed hearing you sing lately. It's like we got into Wedding Mode these past couple of weeks, man. When was the last time you even went to, like, band practice? Because, like, I can't even remember. When was the last gig you guys did?"

"It's been a while," I admitted.

"Hey!" Someone called. We turned and saw a bartender waving to us. "Did I hear you right? You guys just get married?"

I nodded my head while Nick excitedly said, "Yeah, just yesterday."

"Well congratulations!" She said. "I'm Bree and the next round for the newlyweds is on the house!"

"Thank you so much!" Nick and I said together. "I'm Nick," my husband said walking over to the bar. "And this is my husband Jeff, and I think that we both need another rum and coke."

"As long as we call it a night after," I said to him. "This is our honeymoon and we should remember it, not get blackout drunk."

"Jeff, honey, I'm not blackout drunk. I've only had, like, three drinks. See I'm not even slurring my words."

"I know you're not blackout drunk, Nicky, I'm just saying that I _don't_ want to get blackout drunk."

"Okay, okay," he said leaning over to kiss me as Bree brought us our drinks. "After we finish these we'll leave." He took a sip of his rum and coke, sighed, and then leaned over so he could whisper in my ear. "Besides, I really want to get back to the room. You know how much I love to watch you sing." He put his hand on my ass and squeezed causing me to jump a little. Nick giggled in my ear and kissed my neck, and then kissed my jaw and then kissed my lips. I kissed him back for a moment and then pulled away and downed my rum and coke.

"Let's go," I said.

Nick let out a loud chuckle and downed his own drink. "Have a great night, Bree," he said placing the money for our other drinks on the bar. He turned to me and grabbed my hand. "Let's go, husband," he said. He pulled me across the room and out the door. Once in the hallway we ran down to the elevator and Nick impatiently pushed the buttons. When the doors finally dinged open, the elevator was thankfully empty. We hurried in and I quickly pressed the button for our floor. I pushed Nick up against the wall and pressed my body against his. My knee slipped between his thighs and I placed my lips on his neck, working my magic and causing a small moan to slip from Nick's lips. I felt his hands grip my ass and pull me closer to him. I groaned against his throat and went in search of his lips.

"This is two nights in a row," I said breathlessly against his lips. "That we have groped each other in an elevator." I tugged on his bottom lip with my teeth and then smashed our lips back together in a hungry kiss.

"We should make a habit of this," He mumbled a moment later, his lips brushing against mine. The doors dinged open as we kissed again. Nick's tongue had just grazed my bottom lip when we heard someone cough behind us. We broke apart and I turned to face the doors, were an elderly couple stood, awkwardly waiting to get in the elevator.

"Sorry," I mumbled, my cheeks growing red. Nick grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the elevator.

"How cute are they?" we heard the lady say to her husband. "Do you remember when we used to kiss like that in elevators?"

"Used to?" he said. "We still do." The doors shut on her girlish giggle and I grinned.

As Nick and I ran down the hall, hand in hand, to our room I thought of the lyrics I sang a little while earlier. "We've already won. We are wild, we are like young volcanoes." I won the second I saw Nick on that dance floor and it's been a wild ride with him next to me.

**As always, I own not Niff and I own not the lyrics to Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy. BTW sorry if they're wrong. I didn't have internet to look them up so I just listened to the song, and I may forget to look them up before I post this chapter**

**But alas, my readers. I request your help! Along with the reviews I love, I asked for knowledge about what you can actually do on a cruise ship. I have never been on one, and I feel I have jumped in over my head just a bit**

**So pretty please, if you have ever been on a cruise, or know someone who has, leave me a review with some of the activities and shenanigans a couple might get up to while on the high seas!**

**Love, Amanda.**


End file.
